Työlki ellää
|year = 2010|position = --|points = --|previous = Lose Control|next = Da Da Dam|semiplace = 11th|semipoints = 49}} Työlki ellää was the Finnish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 in Oslo performed by the duo Kuunkuiskaajat. It was performed fifth in the first semi final following Slovakia and preceding Latvia. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place, thus missing out on a place in the final. Lyrics Finnish= Mitä minä laulan kun olen iloinen? Mitä laitan leijailemaan päälle sävelten? Paljon päivänpaistetta ja poutapilviä Torikauppiaille nauravia silmiä Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu Mitä minä laulan kun olen onneton? Mitä silloin sävelteni kannettava on? Sadetta ja myrskysäätä ylle kaupungin Reikähousupelimannille pennin lantin Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu Mitä minä laulan kun rakastunut oon? Kantaako mun rakkauteni laulun kuutamoon? Samettia, silkkiä ja kultalankaa vaan Siitä minun kullalleni paita ommellaan Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu Mitä minä laulan kun ittekseni meen? Mietin miksi aina uutta laulua mä teen? Kaksi kummaa lintua jo taivaanrannan taa Lentää silloin kun on aika laulu lopettaa Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu Mä laulan Paista päivä, kulje kunnon kuu Työlki ellää, mut kaupal rikastuu |-| Translation= What do I sing when I’m happy? What do I put on top of floating melodies? Lots of sunshine and white clouds Laughing eyes for market vendors I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading What do I sing when I’m unhappy? What do my melodies have to bear? Rain and stormy weather over the city I’ll give a penny to the troubadour with holes in his trousers I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading What do I sing when I’m in love? Will my love carry the song to the moon? Just velvet, silk and golden thread From those is sewn my darlings shirt I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading What do I sing when I’m walking alone? I wonder why do I keep writing new songs? Two strange birds already fly on the horizon Flying when it’s time to finish singing I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading I sing Shine, sun, walk your route, dear moon One lives by working too, but gets rich by trading Videos Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers